


Say it, Give in

by rhaneofterror



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, D/s, F/F, Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-02
Updated: 2012-11-02
Packaged: 2017-11-17 15:01:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/552851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhaneofterror/pseuds/rhaneofterror
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily decides do confront Bellatrix after catching Bella staring at her, things go very differently than Lily had planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say it, Give in

**Author's Note:**

> Humiliation, orgasm control, light D/s, dub con (of the manipulation variety)
> 
>  
> 
> A million thanks to [Delphie](http://nearlyconscious.livejournal.com/) for being a fabulous and amazing beta.  
> Also this is my 1st time writing smut. *nervous*

This had all gone very differently than Lily had planned. She had caught Bellatrix staring at her, and for some insane reason had decided the best course of action was to confront her about it. And before she knew what was happening Bellatrix had her backed into a corner, whispering into her ear, her breath hot on Lily's neck.

“Why would I stare at you, Mudblood? I think that is wishful thinking on your part.”

Lily swallows hard and tries not to squirm as Bellatrix smirks at her.

“Then again... Maybe I could have a bit of fun with you.” Bellatrix’s eyes flash, wild and dangerous.

Bellatrix suddenly has Lily's arms pinned above her head and licks a hot stripe up her neck, and Lily can't help but let out a little gasp.

“You would like that, wouldn't you, you filthy little slut?” Bellatrix hisses into her ear.

Trying to stifle a moan, Lily bites her bottom lip so hard it bleeds as Bella's hand slides up her thigh. Her knickers are being pushed aside and a finger is being pressed teasingly against her cunt and she whimpers, cursing herself internally for letting that noise escape, for letting Bellatrix know that she wants this.

“Look at you, so flustered and wet, trying to be stoic, trying to be the perfect little light witch. But you want me, you want to feel my fingers thrusting into your cunt, you want someone who will treat you like the little whore that you are. And you won't find that from your precious Gryffindors will you?” Bellatrix’s snarl in her ear is low and menacing, and Lily is whimpering again.

Bellatrix looks so smug, and Lily wants to tell her that no, that's not true at all, wants so badly to prove her wrong, but all she can do is moan and whimper pathetically, which only makes Bellatrix smirk more. And then Bellatrix's fingers are shoving into Lily's cunt and Lily practically screams because god, it just feels so good. Bellatrix's fingers are curling inside her, pressing against the walls of her cunt. Lily's eyes flutter closed and she is clenching her jaw trying desperately not to make a sound, refusing to let herself come, because she will not give Bellatrix that satisfaction. Just as she feels like she has herself back under control Bellatrix bites down hard on her neck and flicks her thumb across Lily's clit and Lily throws her head back against the wall and thrusts greedily against the hand moving inside her, and Bellatrix is whispering in her ear again, her voice low and sensual and dangerous.

“Aren't you just so pretty... The perfect little mudlood slut.” And suddenly Lily remembers just who is fucking her and stills, fixing a glare on Bellatrix. And damn her, she just laughs and keeps talking.

“Oooh, is that what you are going to do, resolutely refuse to come for me? You think that by not coming, you are keeping some sort of virtue? But you've already let me fuck you, dear. I've heard you moan and seen you squirm, and right now I can feel you clenching around my fingers, dripping wet... right on the edge of coming. You _will_ come for me. I will fuck you until you just can't help but to scream in ecstasy. And I will leave you feeling dirty and used, but you know what? You will still come back and beg for more.”

And then Bellatrix's fingers are slamming into her again rough and mercilessly, tears are welling up in Lily's eyes as she desperately tries not to make a sound. At this point, staying still is impossible and she is thrusting hard against Bellatrix's hand. And god she really is right on the edge, her knees are buckling and she is just about to spiral off the edge when suddenly Bellatrix's fingers are gone, and that damn smirk is back on her face. Lily groans in frustration.

“I could leave right now, and maybe you could convince yourself that you are still good and strong, that you didn't give into me; or I could make you come so hard that you vision goes white and you head spins, and you knees give out; but you have to tell me that you want it... You will have to beg for it. So what will it be?”

Lily just stares in disbelief, Bellatrix shrugs and starts to turn to walk away.

“No!” Lily's face is burning with shame, and her head is clouded with arousal, and Bellatrix cannot leave her like this.

“No? No what?”

Lily swallows hard and lets out a very small “Please.”

“Please what? You have to tell me what you want, like a good little slut.”

Lily's eyes go wide and she whimpers. Bellatrix just gives her an expectant look and crooks an eyebrow.

“Please let me come for you. I need to come... Please?”

Belltrix's pressed up against her again her fingers running teasingly over her slit, and Lily is squirming against them desperate for Bella to be inside her again.

“Not yet.” Bellatrix hisses into her ear “Tell me you are a dirty Mudblood slut, tell me that you need me to fuck you.”

Lily shakes her head furiously. Bellatrix raises her eyebrows and starts to move her fingers away.

“Fine! Fine...” She takes a deep breath, “I- I'm a dirty mu- mudblood slut... and I need you to- to fuck me.”

And all at once Bellatrix's fingers are inside her again curling and trusting and her thumb is rubbing Lily's clit. And Lily is screaming and thrusting desperately against Bellatrix's hand. It seems like everything is spiraling out of control, as Lily clenches around Bellatrix's fingers and her moans fill the abandoned corridor. Bellatrix is smirking and laughing as Lily comes, and whispering into her ear, telling her that she is a good little slut. And the entire world seems to slow as she comes down from her orgasm.

Bellatrix removes her hands, casts a quick charm to clean herself then turns and walks off down the corridor, leaving Lily there feeling dirty and used, just like she said she would. And Lily knows that Bellatrix was right, that she will be back and begging Bellatrix for more.


End file.
